Why the Sorting Hat put Harry in Slytherin
by JOjo29455
Summary: The Sorting Hat put Harry in Slytherin, this story will tell you why. -oneshot- -HPDM- -kinda sexual at the end ;) (yeah idk)- - M just incase-


**This is oneshot on why Harry got put into Slytherin in my imagination. I mean if he ever got into Slytherin. It's kinda random and has not plot and I rated it M just to be safe? I don't really know where the line separating T and M is so I just rate everything M xD Also is it considered a oneshot if it doesn't really have a plot? Or is there a plot and I'm really bad at identifying them? Yeah whatever, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Why the Sorting Hat put Harry in Slytherin

"Potter, Harry," called Professor McGonagall, making everyone burst into whispers.

"What house do you think he's going to go to?" asked one student.

"Obviously Gryffindor, he's the savior! The chosen one!" said another.

Harry scuttled up to the chair and Professor Mcgonagall lowered the Sorting Hat onto his head.

Everybody watched him with held breaths, waiting for the Sorting Hat to announce the house he was going in.

But it never came. Harry still sat there with the hat on his head and seemed to be arguing with it. Harry blushed so red at a comment the hat made that he started resembling the Weasleys' hair.

More whispers broke out, "What do you think the Sorting Hat is saying to him?"

"I don't know, but it' sure making him blush."

Professor McGonagall looked at Headmaster Dumbledore, wondering what she should do. Headmaster Dumbledore however, was watching Harry as intently as little kids watch their TV shows. His eyes gleaming with amusement as Harry seethed at the ever joyous muttering of the hat.

"NO BUT-" protested Harry.

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the Sorting Hat merrily, oblivious to Harry's despair.

Everyone and everything was silent. Then Ron cried out in disbelief, shouting, "He can't be Slytherin! He's a Gryffindor, everyone knows that!" A string of agreements came after that. "I think he needs a resorting!" More people joined in.

"Please quiet down everyone," requested the headmaster. "Harry here does not need a resorting. The Sorting Hat knows best and he will stay in Slytherin.

This time however, the Slytherins started clapping and welcoming him to his new house. This encouraged the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to join. Gryffindors were still not happy about this and were still objecting the fact that the world savior was a Slytherin.

5 years later

The fake light from the window of the dungeon shone upon the two entangled bodies as they whispered sweet nothing to each other, then suddenly one of them said to the other, "Harry, remember that time when you were sorted into Slytherin and the Sorting Hat made you blush until you resembled a tomato?"

Harry looked at Draco then covered his face in embarrassment as he groaned, "You don't have to remind me."

Draco chuckled at that but continued, "What made you blush so hard?"

"Ummm," Harry mumbled, thinking back to the time.

Flashback

Harry POV

'Oh hello there Harry Potter,' the Hat said in his head.

'Wow! You can talk in my head?'

'Yes I can young one? Now which house should I put you in?'

'Anything but Slytherin! Please!'

'Why not? You don't like the Malfoy?'

'Yeah!'

'Well that's not the reason you should hate the whole house, plus, I know you have a little crush on him,' the Hat mentally grinned

'Can you just put me in Gryffindor?' ignoring what the Hat said but still blushing

'Nope, I don't thinks so! I think I'm going to put you in Slytherin!'

'But whyyyy?!'

'Because, I ship Drarry.' This made Harry blush harder and seethe at the same time.

"NO BUT-" he said aloud this time.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat shouted.

'I hate you.'

'You'll thank me later'

End of Flasback

"Well I'm going to have to drop by at the Headmaster's office sometime to thank the Sorting Hat, aren't I. If it weren't for the Hat, I wouldn't have a wonderful boyfriend like you," teased Draco.

"Oh shut up," Harry murmured and blushed, secretly liking the ego boost.

"I can only think of one way of shutting up but it involves you," Draco said in a husky voice.

"Mhm, I don't mind," Harry said as he gave Draco a sweet kiss, making Draco melt into a puddle of mush. Harry then rubbed his hand on the now prominent boner Draco was sporting, making the blonde's swollen lips open in a gasp. Harry took this as a chance, as always, to push his tongue in and taste his silver eyed prince.

Little did they know, the Sorting Hat could see everything from the Headmaster's office, and was laughing in glee that his favorite ship finally got together after being archenemies for 5 years.

'I totally ship Drarry,' thought the Hat as his mind went off to play matchmaker with other people, leaving the two boys some privacy.

The End

 **Yayayayay! This little story kept bugging me until I finish writing it so here it is! Review if you feel like it and yeah…**


End file.
